possibility_managementfandomcom-20200214-history
English Films to See
All of the films listed below are presented to you to study for the same purpose - that is why they are not divided into the usual categories of comedy, drama, adventure, mystery, romance, documentary, etc. Their common purpose is to build the particular kinds of matrix that can hold the distinctions that make you effective as a Possibility Manager. By watching one film, you get one matrix point - that is, if you can remember the quotes. "Give me a sword!" Quick, who said that in which film? (You get one matrix point if you can answer right now!) (Did you get it?) The films are listed in alphabetical order by title. It is maximally profitable to bring people together and watch these films as a team of adventure buddies. Marion and I (Clinton) once invited people to a Film Intensive at our home and watched 9 of these films in 2 days, with ever-changing physical exercises plus ''exotic Gremlin feeding buffets between each showing. For one woman this was her first encounter with Possibility Management ''and ''with Possibility Managers! Immediately after the Film Intensive she went into a complete physical liquid state, vomiting, shakes, fever, you know how it can be. Now she is a Possibility Trainer. These films are ''that ''powerful! Have Fun! POSSIBILITY MANAGEMENT STUDY FILMS ''The 11th Hour' by Leonardo diCaprio. The following is based on a quote from Al Gore about the film: As you know the Earth is moving towards some negative 'tipping points' which – within as little as 10 years ''(10 years, that is, from when the film was made, which was in 2007) – make it virtually impossible for us to avoid irretrievably damaging Earth's habitability for human civilization... it is urgent to take immediate action rather than taking action 'as soon as it is economically possible.' ''My friend Leonardo DiCaprio has just produced an amazing documentary concerning that matter. The film was made using over 150 hours of interviews with some of the brightest heads on the planet including the physicist Stephen Hawking and the Nobel prize winner Wangari Maathai. In addition Leonardo himself is very eloquent and convincing in his film. I highly recommend it. Through interviews and beautiful footage of the environment ''The 11th Hour demonstrates how people caused the climate crisis and the associated environmental crises and points out that we have the means for resolving it. The 11th Hour is a portrait of a planet as well as a source of hopes and solutions for humans. I hope you will watch this important film.'' Accepted (German title is'' '''S.H.I.T. which stands for South Hampton Institute of Technology...) This is a funny and inspiring story showing a number of useful procedures, for example: 1. How to create a gameworld using Declaration (from the PM thoughtmap Map of 3 Powers, including Declaring, Choosing, and Asking), 2. How to create a self-organized university, 3. How to receive offers by being a "Yes", 4. How to give interesting offers in return, 5. How to answer the question that is being asked, 6. How to be with a person while not being hooked by their Box, and 7. How to do Dragon Speaking (from the PM thoughtmap Map of 6 Kinds of Speaking, including ordinary Neurotic Speaking, Adult Speaking, Discussion (which may be either Neurotic or Adult), Possibility Speaking, Discovery Speaking, and Dragon Speaking). Watch it then do it. Ace Ventura When Nature Calls (Pet Detective) with Jim Carrey. Learning to shift identity includes an extraordinary set of skills. The skills include changing your facial expression, your body, your posture, your attitude, your speech patterns, your tone of voice, your points of view etc. Jim Carrey is an actor. He has to shift identity to get the impression of his characters across. In this film he demonstrates shifting identity beyond reason. Your homework assignment: Practice imitating Jim Carrey’s flowing character shifts in detail. Adam's Apple a Danish film with English subtitles, this may be a men's movie. For men it can take this much sudden bizarre-ness to come around to our own humanity. It may help you to know that even though it at first appears as if horrible things happen in this story, in fact nothing bad happens at all to anyone. Almost Famous - a stepping-into-the-world story about a young man in the 1970's of California becoming his destiny in action: I am here to write it down, even if he is not quite old enough. It is also a story about his mom. The film is cute, funny, and based on things that actually happened. An Inconvenient Truth - a global warning, by Al Gore. A documentary by Davis Guggenheim with the former US vice president and candidate for the presidency Al Gore about global warming. The film shows live recordings of his presentations in many cities where he describes the scientific and political aspects of global warming and what we can do against it. You just have to watch this to have seen the beginning of us waking up to what is really going on. Watch An Inconvenient Truth online: http://putlocker.bz/watch-an-inconvenient-truth-online-free-putlocker.html Ancient Futures – Learning from Ladakh A rare, touching, must-see documentary (featuring Helena Norberg-Hodge and supplementing her book of the same title) contrasting village life, where each person in the community grows up learning how to make their own clothes, grow their own food and build their own house, with the emptiness and shallowness of high-speed, diesel-burning, money-centered modern culture. As Good As It Gets with Jack Nicholson and Helen Hunt. What is it that attracts a man to a woman in such a way that what he most sincerely wants is to become in her eyes a better man? As It Is in Heaven An amazing Swedish film by Kay Pollak with subtitles in English - or - German, depending on which version you get. This film shows a Possibility Manager in action, how he cares for his people and how that care is directed towards what he can bring out in them individually and weave into a group. You see what it takes to build a team. Profound issues are addressed through simple people in a natural way in the midst of an everyday lives. Avatar by James Cameron. Just see it. Again. But this time from Possibility Management and archearchy perspectives. Back To The Future (all 3 parts!) with Michael J. Fox and Christopher Lloyd. The time travel trilogy of the film history. A real classic. “Is this a train robbery?” “No. It´s a science experiment!” The Flux Capacitor. The film shows the unabashed and adventurous attitude of Possibility Managers who continue with their experiments despite adverse conditions. Bagdad Café with Marianne Sägebrecht. There are no accidents. Difficulties and conflicts can contain hidden gifts. Love is in everything and magic is the secret ingredient. Beetlejuice with Michael Keaton. Your job is to gain access to the same nonlinearity that Beetlejuice has. Between Heaven And Earth with Tommy Lee Jones. The connection to spirituality is stronger than the connection to the culture. If your culture is changing or letting you down your spirituality is still there. During the Vietnam War an American soldier falls in love with a Vietnamese prostitute. The woman successfully masters her transition. The man commits suicide. WARNING: intense. Buckaroo Banzai with Peter Weller and John Lithgow. The world is big and someone has to make the impossible possible. Buckaroo Banzai is clever enough to know that he cannot make it alone. So he builds a team of colleagues with unusual talents. The half alien Dr. Lizardo says: “Laugh while you can, Monkey Boys!” Buckaroo Banzai warns: “Remember, wherever you go, there you are!” Cast Away with Tom Hanks and Helen Hunt. Our modern stressed out worries about time vanish when we are deprived of our culture. No matter what kind of life we are leading, life is full of problems. Sometimes the problems seem to be too much. The story invites you to take on the radical perspective to actually trust your problems. Keep going, do your best because you never know what tomorrow’s flood will bring. Chocolat with Juliette Binoche, Judi Dench and Johnny Depp. A Possibility Manager in action. When the chocolate lady (Binoche) is about to give up and is ready to run away – her usual habit – rather than learning something important about herself and trying something new. The situation seems hopeless. But then, using everything she has taught them, her Possibility Team comes together and creates the possibility for her to stay with them in the gameworld she has created. The Corporation by Mark Achbar, Jennifer Abbott, and J. Bakan. More and more conglomerates are dominating our perception and our thinking. This film is about becoming aware of the corporations’ unconscious worldviews so that we have the chance to make a choice for our personal and professional life. The concept of corporate personhood is a design error. As Daniel Schmachtenberger says: "Capitalism is the extraordinary belief that the nastiest of men for the nastiest of motives will somehow work for the benefit of all." Dave with Kevin Kline and Sigourney Weaver. The abuse of a spaceholder position such as the present abuse of the office of the United States President is one of the greatest betrayals to be perpetrated upon fellow human beings. This film tells the story of Dave, a humorous, inspired Possibility Manager in extraordinary circumstances giving a demonstration of how true leadership can bless the people. Dead Poets Society with Robin Williams. We all have the same curiosity for life and the same passion and enthusiasm before we even go to school. Influenced by a school which wants to prepare the students for their role in society and economy with terms like tradition, honor, discipline, and performance this resource has been lost. Your job as a Possibility Manager is to reignite in a human being what enlivens a human being. Death And The Maiden with Sigourney Weaver and Ben Kingsley. This is a very intense film (no different from the Trainer Training). The intensity doesn’t come from the possibility that someone might get killed. Nobody gets killed in the movie. This is the story about a healing that could not happen in a conventional way. The deep feminine meets the shallow masculine. Stunning. WARNING: intense. Departures / Nokan A little-known excellent film telling the touching story of a young man in modern-day Japan (pre-Fukushima...) as the universe plucks him up by the collar of his shirt and shoves him into his true-calling, his archetypal lineage as a speaker for the dead. The embarassment and shame of other people cast upon him is so true. His boss / teacher / colleague is masterfully respectful of both his own self, his apprentice, his office partner, and those he serves - who are so unable to feel or communicate about their feelings. This is a must-see film, especially if you ever wanted to be closer to your father. Don Juan de Marco with Marlon Brando, Faye Dunaway and Johnny Depp. Everyone lives in their own story. We enact our life and we all are characters in our own play. We don’t realize how much freedom we have to create relationships filled with love, beauty and grace. This film is a jewel for possibility makers. The Economics of Happiness made by the International Society of Ecology and Culture, with Helena Norberg-Hodge. This amazingly perceptive film describes a world moving simultaneously in two opposing directions. On the one hand, government and big business continue to promote globalization and the consolidation of corporate power. At the same time, all around the world people are resisting those policies, demanding a re-regulation of trade and finance - and, far from the old institutions of power, they’re starting to forge a very different future. Communities are coming together to re-build more human scale, ecological economies based on a new paradigm - an economics of localization. We hear from a chorus of voices from six continents including Samdhong Rinpoche, the Prime Minister of Tibet's government in exile, Vandana Shiva, Bill McKibben (www.350.org), David Korten (author of The Great Turning), and Zac Goldsmith. They tell us that climate change and peak oil give us little choice: we need to localize, to bring the economy home. The good news is that as we move in this direction we will begin not only to heal the earth but also to restore our own sense of well-being. Please spread this video far and wide. You can get them from their website www.economicsofhappiness.org. The Emerald Forest with Powers Boothe, Meg Foster and Charley Boorman (the son of the director John Boorman). Just because modern technology can destroy ecological habitat does not mean that modern world views are better than those of indigenous cultures. This unique rite of passage of a young man – although performed according to Hollywood standards – is based on a true story. End:Civ with Derrick Jensen, environmental and cultural activist, and author of Endgame, Volume 1: the problem of civilization, and Endgame, Volume 2: resistance. This is a must see documentary. It asks you directly: “If your homeland was invaded by aliens who cut down the forests, poisoned the water and air, and contaminated the food supply, would you resist?” You may be able to see this for free online. http://www.submedia.tv/endciv-2011 Enemy Mine with Dennis Quaid and Louis Gossett. You have a Box. You are not your Box. Neither are they. If you understand this you will never have a conflict any more. This is the story of a man who realizes that there is no difference between beings. The only difference is the Box. Such a realization is big enough to end war. Fearless with David Blane. This video shows a modern magician at work. He is not using any trick photography or special effects with the aid of computer. What you see is what happens. But half of what he does is simple sleight of hand. The other half is mysteries for you to decode. How does he do this? The Fifth Element with Bruce Willis. The reciprocal game of the powers of good and bad are archetypal, and includes at the same time ordinary people like you and me. Somebody has to account for reasonless love, fighting against all odds so that love continues. Love is simple and needs to be protected. Fight Club with Brad Pitt and Edward Norton. Men are disrupted in themselves because they cannot live up to their traditional role. This film is a real rehabilitation, almost a ‘cure’ against our lifestyle to become one’s own self again. The story is a rite of passage from civilization into reality. There is a dark moment when there is violence for no reason, and, we each have had such moments. WARNING: intense. Finding Neverland with Johnny Depp and Kate Winslet. Stories have the power to heal and to transform. This film shows a man who takes responsibility for being a story maker as in Possibility Management. Many skills are required: being unhookable, making boundaries, appreciating people, collecting people from where they are, magical transformatory stories, listening as a space …. First Earth - uncompromising ecological architecture by Savid Sheen. Watch First Earth online: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjzI2JDvsNA Forrest Gump with Tom Hanks. A story about the wisdom of innocence. Forrest Gump’s personality is not big enough to be self-important. This lets him be present in the presence. In innocent ways he creates possibilities that other people don’t even see. His innocence allows him to lead a successful life with a big heart. Freedom Writers with Hilary Swank. Freedom Writers is based on true events and tells the story of unmanageable students of the "racially-integrated“ Long Beach California High School and a teacher committed to the students learning rather than to the school or administration. She teaches radical responsibility to the young people and they find they are not so different from one another as they once thought. How does she approach the Afro-Americans, Asians, Latinos and the only Caucasian boy who are strictly separated according to their ethnic affiliation? Very inspiring! To learn more about their ongoing work go to Freedom Writers Foundation or Freedom Writers in Germany. Fried Green Tomatoes with Cathy Bates, Jessica Tandy and Mary Stuart Masterson. Discover "TOWANDA!" and learn how to deal with nosy lawyers. Galaxy Quest with Sigourney Weaver, Alan Rickman and Tim Allen. Small time? Big time? What actually matters is the quality of respect, love, communication and relationship in your team. When your team is ready, the adventure comes. Garbage Warrior - the story of Michael Reynolds and the development and spreading of Earthship designs. Watch Garbage Warrior online: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UNYFlcV9R1w Ghostbusters'' '''with Bill Murray, Dan Aykroyd and Sigourney Weaver. Starting a company with a new idea can cause a lot of trouble. It takes courage and persistence to get out of that again. “He´s been slimed!” ''Green Zone with Matt Damon, depicts on-the-ground events in the crucial moments in 2003 when it was becoming clear that the "intelligence" information upon which the psychopaths operating through the US Presidency of George W. Bush was completely fabricated (see Wikipedia: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Curveball_%28informant%29) to serve the corporate agenda (more specifically, Dick Cheney's company's agenda, then called Blackwater, since renamed Academi, see Wikipedia). A helpful wakeup call about a capitalistic-patriarchal American regime who won't blink and eye about killing a million Iraqi people, leading you to the capacity to believe they also dynamited the World Trade Center in New York on 9/11/2001 (see: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/9/11_Truth_movement) Groundhog Day with Bill Murray. This is THE film about Rapid Learning. What we often forget is that do-overs are always possible. Just say: “Let me try this again.” Bill Murray demonstrates physical ecstasy while eating donuts. “I love these things!“ Harold And Maude with Ruth Gordon and Bud Cort. Music by Cat Stevens. Growing up includes leaving the mother and creating a connection between us and the whole planet. Sometimes it requires a nonlinear catalyst for reorienting ourselves towards a bigger perspective. This is the story of Maude who helps Harold to become adult. “If you want to sing out, sing out! If you want to be free be free!” Hook with Robin Williams and Dustin Hoffman. The pressure of modern life disconnects us with our imagination. Imagination is a resource needed by Possibility Managers to create nonlinear relationships. Hook is the story about how much it might take to reconnect you to your imagination. But then! Interstate 60 with Gary Oldman, Christopher Lloyd and Chris Cooper. There are many possibilities to take responsibility for your own life, e.g. through a rite of passage. Driven by the desire to finally discover what life will being to him Neil goes on an unbelievable road trip which changes his life forever... K-Pax – All is Possible with Kevin Spacey and Jeff Bridges. Without giving importance to the superficial appearance of a person you can be in direct contact with the being of the person. Healing occurs through recognizing and appreciating the being. The Last Samurai with Ken Watanabe, Koyuki and Tom Cruise. Modern culture strongly denies the clash between modern and ancient traditions. It is as if a steamroller flattens a street above an anthill. Since the ants cannot file a legal protest, the steamroller feels completely justified. And yet traditional cultures contain a wisdom which has lasted over ten thousands of years. In addition to that they have a wisdom which is crucial for navigating extraordinary and archetypal relationship. The Samurai’s wish is to be alive in every breath and to serve the Bright Principles with archetypal excellence. This intensity is the place where love lives. Learning from Ladakh (Please look under the title Ancient Futures) Life Running Out Of Control by Bertram Verhaag and Gabriele Kroeber. Gene Food and Designerbabies. In the mid-eighties science, with the help of genetic technology, finds the key to mastering the earth and especially its creatures. The name “Life running out of control” is speaking volumes, since genetic engineers are striving for the opposite. They not only want to control life but – with the help of patent offices – possess life. This film is a discovery journey documenting the progressive genetic manipulation of plants, animals and human beings. Man Of La Mancha with Peter O’Toole and Sophia Loren. Well narrated and passionate stories have the power to change people’s life. Rather than adapting your vision to the circumstances you can adapt the circumstances to your vision. This creates possibilities for you and others, even if someone thinks you are crazy. Dreaming the impossible dream is a service to your community. The Mask of Zorro with Antonio Banderas and Sir Anthony Hopkins. Clarity is not a weapon to strike somebody dead. Clarity is a Sword for making distinctions and creating possibility. It takes practice and training to learn how to deal with clarity just like it takes practice and training to become Zorro. Timing is important. Sometimes you have to wait before situations are ripe for an effective move. This is the story of an apprenticeship, the initiatory processes to become a King, Warrior, Magician, and Lover such as none other than Zorro! Matrix with Keanu Reeves, Carrie-Anne Moss and Laurence Fishburne. By choosing the red pill instead of the blue pill Neo gets confronted with the reality of the world he is living in. Staying awake requires building a team to remind each other to not fall asleep even if it means that you will get “the same old goop everyday!” Codeword: steak. Medicus ''is the story of two researchers who come together and seek the practical, useful truth in order to serve people. As the two are about to get their heads cut off, the student says to the teacher, "Thank you for all that you taught me." The teacher honestly and with complete respect says, "Thank you for all that you learned." That was the most important thing to honor in each other in that moment. And, just to let you know, the movie does not end there. ''Meetings With Remarkable Men by Peter Brook. A mixture between autobiography and fiction about the first half of George Ivanovich Gurdjieff’s life. In his later years G. Gurdjieff was a provocative spiritual teacher. This is the story about a group of people, who are courageous enough to ask dangerous questions until they find answers. Men In Black with Tommy Lee Jones and Will Smith are Possibility Managers. If a person wants to know the truth they inevitably come into touch with the ultimate question: What if the knowledge of the truth cuts me off from the mass of humanity? Is it worth it? The Mission with Robert de Niro and Jeremy Irons. Trying to create heaven on earth turns out to be problematical for bureaucratic and power obsessed institutions. Just because you may fail does not mean you shouldn’t give it a try. WARNING: intense! My Dinner With Andre with Wallace Shawn and Andre Gregory. When the human mind is freed from ordinary limitations it is capable to explore vaster territories. The value of making such journeys shows up in the quality of the stories you can tell your friends when you come home. This film is the documentary of a man’s journey (I think it is a true story). Try to track during the film how far you are able to keep up with him before the story exceeds your limitations. Nell with Jody Foster and Liam Neesen. Sometimes psychological healing means destroying a fantasy world. It’s not that the fantasy world is bad. Each world has its own advantages and disadvantages. The thing with the fantasy world is just that it is a fantasy. Successful healing happens when the fantasy is being taken away gently and with compassion. What comes across in the story of Nell is how her unique presence heals so many wounds from modern civilization, for example, not looking in each other's eyes, or never finding spaces of stillness. October Sky with Jake Gyllenhaal, Chris Cooper and Laura Dern. Sometimes it is a total surprise discovering what really matters to you. If you let yourself be guided by love you will naturally develop talents you didn’t know you had. This is the true story of a young man accepting the universe's invitation to engage all the obstacles standing between him and what matters to him. Pleasantville with Tobey Maguire and Reese Witherspoon. Passion cannot be taught. It has to be discovered. Our culture avoides teaching us to be passionate by instead teaching us to be nice, to follow society's mores regardless of their validity. Being passionate emerges from being authentic even if your authenticity makes you different from everyone else in your city. Princess Bride by Rob Reiner. Heroes, giants, magicians, villains, sword fights, true love, rodents of unusual size, and the dread Pirate Roberts. Need we say more? This is no average, everyday, ordinary fairy tale. The Razor’s Edge with Bill Murray. The story of a man who is driven beyond reasonableness to get to know himself and life. HIs journey includes unexpected twists and turns. If we try to give what happens meaning, the meaning is framed in our current human perspective. Life is bigger than that. Resurrection with Ellen Burstyn. Resurrection achieves a spiritual depth rarely found in Hollywood movies. Ellen Burstyn stars as Edna McCauley, a farm girl who develops healing powers following an accident that left her widowed and paralyzed. The considerations revealed in the story are relevant to anyone involved in a healing profession, particularly if the healing mode is nonlinear. Roman Holiday with Gregory Peck and Audrey Hepburn. A black-and-white film from 1953. Modern movies rarely show how to be with each other. In this film a girl becomes woman over night by being touched with such gentleness and kissed with such respectful love as seldom experienced. Her innocence is not being tarnished and yet she gains access to wisdom. This is not even being expressed with words. You can sense it in the mood and in the feelings of the actors. Schooling the World http://www.schoolingtheworld.org The white man's last burden. Shift of the Ages http://www.shiftoftheages.com The Shift is something we’re all feeling. It’s a shift in how we think and live. It’s a growing awareness of our planet and who we are as a people. It’s a great time of awakening, a remarkable period in the history of Earth. Our choices are more important now, than ever before…and more and more people are standing up strong in a good way. If you have the desire to do the same, it’s because you are feeling the Shift! Sleeper with Woody Allen. A funny slapstick comedy. Somersby with Richard Gere and Jodie Foster. 1993. Creative integrity can become very expensive and it can be worth it for true love. True love is never long enough. Sorcerer's Apprentice (German title: Duell der Magier) with Nicolas Cage, inspires the love of trusting your hidden nonlinear talents rather than trying to crush them and pretending to be normal, with the necessary lesson that when the talents work, don't get cocky. Starman with Jeff Bridges and Karen Allen. When interacting we have many assumptions and expectations. From the view of an alien these assumptions and expectations don’t exist. The alien viewpoint gives us way more options than a typical human viewpoint, including a direct access to love. Time Bandits by Terry Gilliam. From time to time you find yourself in the strangest places at the strangest times. It seems as if you fall through a hole in the universe and you wonder: “What the hell am I doing here?” This is the story of a group of Gremlins who have stolen a map from God without realizing that even their most secret plans are still God’s plans. There are no accidents but you can only put the threads together when looking back. V for Vendetta with Natalie Portman. This is a rough and elegant film of a woman’s rite of passage, a man’s fulfilling his destiny, and the kind of revolution that we need. We Feed the World by Erwin Wagenhofer. An Austrian documentary critically irradiating increasing mass production of foods and industrialization (for example the intensive mass animal farming). He does well without a speaker, the pictures and a few comments of the acting persons (farmers, biologists …) speak for themselves. What about Bob? with Bill Murray. Innocence and humor can do bigger miracles than logic. Healing is a nonlinear process. That’s why true healers need access to nonlinearity. Going nonlinear is not an intellectual procedure cleverly planned by the mind. Nonlinear healing often happens through using the golden key given to us by the client. Willow with Val Kilmer. Sometimes our Destiny brings us far away from our self image. Then we have to make a choice between how we view ourselves or how the universe views us. This is a fantastic film of adventure, fantasy, love, and humorful interactions. Wizard of Earthsea is the initiatory journey of young Ged who, through naive youthful arrogance, releases dark forces into the world and finds himself responsible for handling them. It requires more than he could ever imagine. This film is based on the four books by Ursula K. LeGuinn, and as usual, the books are better than the film, but still, this film is also good!